


dangerous liaisons

by alexanderskargard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I love these lesbians, This is a repost, cheat cheat cheat, cheating au, i could never get over them honestly, i'll try to upload it but i make no promises, i'm a good person i promise, lena is kara boss, okay?, tw cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderskargard/pseuds/alexanderskargard
Summary: Kara's marriage was never easy and now that she is feeling an attraction for her boss, things are going to get worse.Or the cheating auOr this is bad but I couldn't stop thinking about it





	dangerous liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost. I've been thinking about this story and how maybe i should re-write it in third person instead of second...  
> please tell me what you think  
> okay, here we go

A distinct buzzing sound in your ear roused you from a particularly uninteresting dream.

  
“Wake up, sleepy head” you heard him, the humming sound of a shower in the background.

  
You groaned when the light of the bathroom flicked on, hating the fact that you were a lightsleeper, because even if you didn’t have to get up at five in the morning to go to work, the inability of your husband to be quiet woke you up every single time.

  
Throwing the covers over your head, you rolled to the right, trying to block the light streaming into the bedroom and attempted to force yourself back to the dreaming land. The images started to flicker in again as you fell back to unconsciousness, but soon enough, the sound of your husband boisterous laughter woke you again.

  
“You look so cute right now” he said “Like a cinnamon roll”

  
“Shut it, Mon” you growled as you finally accept the fact that sleep was out of the question.

  
You stalked past him towards the bathroom to wash your face and use the facilities.

  
He was already dressed up: a sharp blue suit, his hair combed and a cup of coffee in his hand. He was smirking at you.

  
“I will be downstairs” you heard him saying, and you silently thanked him. Right now your humour wasn’t the best to deal with him.

  
When you remerged, feeling more awake and less like you wanted to wipe off the smirk of his face with the plunger, you started to make the way to the kitchen.

  
“Must you always wake me up at five in the morning when you perfectly know that my work start until nine?” you groaned, face in your hands, flopping down the chair across him.

  
“Oh, come on, Kara, it’s not that early anyway and we have time to talk before beginning the day” he said, a smile in his face “You wouldn’t be so tired in the morning if you  sleep at the time you must”

  
So this was about your sleep pattern.

  
“That’s unfair” you answered “I need to do reports for my job and sometimes they keep me up at night, it’s not like I go to clubs to drink… we don’t do that anymore, remember?”

  
He laughed, ignoring your remark about your total absence of social life, placing his coffee cup on the table as he pulled himself from the chair, newspaper in his hand.

  
“I have a late meeting with my mother; I’ll probably be back until seven” he said as he bent down to kiss your forehead, then he grabbed his briefcase.

  
“Any request for dinner?” you called as he headed to the door.

  
“Nah, surprise me. Later, Kara”

  
“Love you too, Mon” you grumbled out, pulling your cell phone and going to the living room.

  
It was too early to shower and you decided to look at your emails to kill time.

  
There were many emails, actually, most of them junk, but some others related to work.

  
Tour schedules, requesting for meetings, the new program for an upcoming presentation, a conference…

  
You hated doing your job in your free time, but you were also up at six in the morning with nothing to do so…

  
You recognised a familiar name in your screen:

  
_From: photo_jolsen@catco.com_

  
_To: kdanvers_cco@lcorp.com_

  
_Subject: Request meeting_

  
_Kara: Hello, hope you’re doing okay. Cat wanted me to pull my “influences” to secure a meeting with your boss. I’m sorry, but that woman is stubborn. Do you think that Lena can make a space in her agenda, maybe this week?_

  
_Thank you in advance. We need to see each other, sans “business”._

  
_Give my regards to Mon-el. Hope you can make it._

  
_I’m attaching the questions that Miss Grant want to treat with your boss._

  
_Best of wishes._  
_James._

 

_James Olsen, Art Director. CatCo Worldwide media._

  
You quickly shot an email back, telling him that you will talk with Lena, trying to convince her to do the interview.

  
Lena and Cat were notorious for not being in the best of the terms, but you hoped that your good relationship with Lena could change that. You owe it to James, who had helped you in the past, and to Cat, who was kind of a mentor to you in the internship you did at CatCo. It was, after all, that internship (and a stellar recommendation letter) the thing that secure your place at L-Corp (LuthorCorp back in the day).

  
James Olsen was older than you and you had the most embarrassing of the crushes to him. He was friend of Clark, your only cousin, and you’d always looked up at him, in that school girl kind of way.

  
Then, when he returned your feelings, you had feel like the happiest girl on earth. When he graduated from college, you both decided to break up amicably, and leave it to fate: if you were destined to be, then you will find each other again.

  
And then you had met Mon-El and everything changed.

  
James was with Lucy Lane now, and you had Mon-El.

  
That was in the past.

  
The next few emails were unimportant: junk, job offerings, spams.

  
The last one, however, made you smile: it was from Lena’s personal account. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you read it:

  
_From: l_luthor@lcorp.com_

_To: kdanvers_cco@lcorp.com_

  
_Subject: board meeting._

  
_Kara!!!!_  
_Sorry to use that boring title, I’m a little paranoid about Jess checking my emails._

  
_Have you seen this? Cats don’t like things https://youtu.be/izRZxhqfk0Y I swear, my kitty is just like this!_

  
_I’m sorry, you probably have more things to do than watch cats misbehave._

  
_I wanna tell you that the meeting has change: it’s gonna be today, at 10._

  
_Maybe you wanna grab coffee before???._

  
_Tell me if you can make it! I’ll see you later._

  
_P.S. I know your ass is up so send me a message!_

  
_Love you, bye._  
_Lena._

You shooked your head and laugh at her last comment.

  
It was only six thirty and you had all the time in the world.

  
Lena Luthor was a workaholic, even worse than you. She was the last person to leave the office, and the first to arrive.

  
The CEO of L-Corp and your best friend in the world.

  
Smiling and feeling so much better, you decided to go for a run in the park before texting her.

  
Even though it was so early in the morning, the mid august heat was oppressive and you felt horrible out of shape. Runs that you could have managed easily when you were twenty, made you ache in places you didn't even know could be sore at twenty-nine. You weren't in a bad shape, but you were definitely not getting younger as years go by.  
After the first two miles, you gave up and headed back to the brownstone house.

  
Taking out your running clothes, and hopping into a warm shower, you reflected back on your strange relationship with your boss.

  
Lena Luthor.

  
You had gotten fairly close last year, after she took over Luthor-corp, almost two years later of her father passing away, and a month after her brother’s trial.

  
You were the only member of the board that trust her enough to take the charge. Everyone else was wary of her, due her closeness to Lex and the fact that she was an engineer more than a CEO.

  
However, she had proved again and again how much the company means to her and her ideas were leading L-corp to their rightful place in the top.

  
You were CCO in L-Corp, long before Lena took over. Her father, Lionel, put his trust on you and you owed him so much, always trusting and loyal to him. Lex, on the other side…

  
It was obvious how different both Luthors were. Lex was his mother’s child and didn't agree with many of his father politics. Changes started to be clear in the first months after Lex was presented as CEO.

  
Everything culminated a year ago, when charges were presented: worlds like fraud and embezzlement were putting on the table and Lex was soon found guilty.

  
Many of his new investments were about guns and army material, most of them shady and unethical.

  
Suddenly, the youngest Luthor was on the spotlight. She assumed the charge of CEO and began a new era for the company: changing the name to L-Corp, dropping many of the army contracts and leading a new green campaign.

  
You knew from the start that you could trust her as you did with her father.

  
When Lena called you, months ago, suggesting meeting for dinner, to discuss some business related to work, you were surprised and confused, but you had always liked her, even when she was an awkward teenager, making small internships at Luthor-Corp, so you agreed, thinking that it would be an opportunity to meet your new boss.

  
You remember her being quiet and shy around you in those brief encounters so you thought that she didn't like you at all.

  
All that changed after that first dinner: she was open, charming and funny to you. She had never acted like this before and you instantly liked her, finding you had a lot of common things with her: you liked the same movies, read the same books, loved animals (even though she loved cats more than dogs, a fault that you were ready to pass by).

  
Talking to her was easy and effortless, and when you were with her, you didn't feel as lonely as you did most days.

  
Board meetings transformed into formal dinners, then coffee dates, then brunchs in restaurants, late messages, drunk dialing and then, a week ago, you had agree to go out with her friends.

  
Since then, she had occupied all your waking (and sometimes not so waking) thoughts.

  
You found yourself wanting to spend more time with her, wanting to invite her to go places in the city that you were dying to know.

  
Mon-el never wanted to play the tourist on the weekends, tired and grumpy, saying that he already knows National City. He had become serious and the only times he ever wanted to go out in the city was for work parties, here you were forced to play Kara Lars, housewife and stepford extraordinaire.

  
Once the water started to cool off in the shower, you dried yourself and got dressed in an airy chiffon blouse, with a heavier tweed skirt and some stockings. You usually wore pants and blazers to work, but today, you were going to the city aquarium, opening the new wing donated by LCorp: a collection of tropical fishes with a new tiger shark for the exhibition.

  
By the time you were done with your outfit and light make up, it was already eight o’clock, so you took your phone and started an answer to Lena.

  
_Lee: You know me well! I will need all the caffeine in the world for that aquarium thingy!! see you at Noonan’s in fifteen ???_

  
You hesitated a little but decided not to put “love you too” as Lena did in her email.

  
You pulled on a pair of black heels and tucked the phone in your purse.

  
It was a beautiful day so you wanted to take the ten minute walk to your favorite coffee shop instead of attempting to find a place where to park your car.

  
You hoped that Lena will offer you a ride to work…

  
Which is…

  
As you made the familiar trek towards Noonan’s, you started to get more nervous: Lena’s behavior towards you had been getting strange lately, especially after last week… when she took you to a club with her friends.

  
There was something about the way she looked at you that night and after that… it was different and it made you feel anxious.

  
A vibration from your purse startled you: it was your phone.

  
_Already here. You walk soooo slow, old lady. See you in a minute xxo._

  
As you rounded the corner, you could see a head of straight black hair leaning over the railing in the outside seating area at the coffee shop.

  
When your eyes met hers, you smiled at the triumphant smirk that was on her face. You know what that means: she was going to pay for your drink (she loved beating you to the restaurant, it was the only time that you voluntary let her pay).

  
You stuck your tongue out at her, a very mature gesture for a woman of your age, and she laughed as you plopped down into the metal chair on the opposite of the table from her.

  
“I had them add the triple shot just for you” she said as she pushed your usual in front of you “Oh, and the extra vanilla syrup too”

  
You smiled as you pulled the cappuccino cup up to take a sip, it was still hot and just the way you like it.

  
Her cup was still full and she was looking at you with that strange twinkle in her eyes.

  
It still amazed you that she remembered your favorite drink every time, not even the barista did. You always ordered a large vanilla cappuccino, three shots of espresso, dash of hazelnut syrup, a little extra vanilla and cinnamon on the top or as Lena like to called it “sugar and sugar and little plus of sugar”. It probably wasn’t the best thing to be ingesting several times a week but you used to have the best metabolism ever. Now not so much but it was so good that you cannot give it up:  
it woke you up and it tasted amazing.

  
“Mmmmm” you hummed as you placed the cup back on the table.

  
“Good?” She laughed and took a drink of her black coffee. It still disgusted how she could drink coffee without sugar.

  
You nodded and were immediately struck with how warm it was outside.

  
“Why are we sitting here?”

  
“We always sit here” she said with a confused look on her face.

  
You looked at her: a navy blue pantsuit with a white blouse. A little sigh escaped you, thinking how she could never give up her aesthetic.

  
“But it’s so hot outside” you said, pulling your shirt from where it sticking to your chest.

  
Her green eyes glazed over a bit before she shook her head and responded:

  
“Well, then into the air conditioning we go” she said, picking up both of your cups and walked towards the front steps of the shop.

  
You followed Lena, trying – unsuccessfully – to walk after her without staring at the way her hips moved, the way her back straighten her shoulders as she steered through the small crowd of people.

  
The more time that you spend together lately, the more inappropriate your thoughts would get about her and the blurred lines in your relationship, finding hard to define what you were to each other.

  
Were you friends? You would like to think so.

  
Were you more than that? You probably were, but that itself was a dangerous notion.

  
She was your boss and you were married, you shouldn’t have anything but platonic thoughts about her.

  
Lena was an attractive woman… good looks seemed to run in the Luthor family, but you were married and it was unhealthy and delusional to entertain any deeper feelings for her.

  
Getting attached to your boss as anything but your friend was dangerous and reckless, and yet somehow, she had filled your every thought for the past week.

  
She had filled the void you had been feeling in your life and even if you tried to fight it, you found yourself relying more in her opinion than Mon-El’s.

  
Mon-El loved you, you knew that, yet he did everything in his power to control you, the way you dress, your friendships, even your work. You didn’t know if it was conscious decision on his part, the way he was raised, as if he was the Prince of the world, made him like that. He told you, time and time again, that he was just doing it to protect you.

Little did he know that by protect you, he was pushing you away from him, making you resent the decisions that you had been essentially forced to make.

  
“Earth to Kara, you alright?” Lena asked as she set your drink down on the coffee table in front of the couch that was situated in the back corner of Noonan’s.

  
“Yeah” you answered, pushing back your glasses “Sorry, I have been distracted lately. You will have to excuse my space cadet moments”.

  
“I hope work is going alright?” Lena said, teasing you.

  
“Oh, everything’s fine, except for my boss, she’s a pain” you replied, a smile in your face.

  
“Is she? Well, I’m sorry you have to see her ugly face around”

  
“Don’t worry about that, she’s quite beautiful” as soon as the words left your mouth, you regret them. They were true, but then again the blurred lines came back.

  
Lena didn’t say anything. She just smiled in that wistful way, effectively disarming you, and reached over to run the back of her hand over your cheek.

  
“You are too cute when you blush like that”

  
You shivered at the contact and her grin widened before she sat down on the couch.

  
Your heart was racing as you sat down on the edge of the couch, attempting to stay away from her. You took a large pull of the caffeine liquid and willed your heartbeat to slow down.

  
Lena had been touching you more and more each time that you were together, always looking at your eyes, always looking for a sign that she was overstepping a boundary. She never found one.

  
It started out as friendly brushes of her palm across your back or holding her hand out to help you stand, but lately, it was crossing into more affectionate gestures.

  
You closed your eyes for a few moments and contemplated telling her that you needed to stop seeing each other so frequently. It was blurring the boundaries in your relationship, and you were becoming too reliant in this friendship.

  
“Are you sure you alright, Kara? You seem a little distracted today”.

  
The palm of Lena’s hand had migrated from the table to the small of your back and you could feel her fingers flex through the thin material of your blouse. Feeling her body in such close proximity to yours was making your head spin as her vanilla scent invaded your senses.

  
“What are we doing?” you asked her quietly as you leaned forward and place your head in your hands.

  
She scooted closer to you on the couch and placed her arm around your waist, pulling you into her side. You could feel the delicate outline of her body, the warmth of her skin, and your heart started to pound even harder in your chest.

  
You willed your body to stop reacting to her like this, but as you felt a gust of warm air across the back of your neck, you made the mistake of looking in her direction.

  
“We are having coffee, Kara. You are my best friend and I enjoy spending time with you. Please tell me what’s wrong. I know something is bothering you”.

  
Her deep green eyes were eating away at your resolve and you wanted to tell her how much you really liked her, more than you should. You wanted to tell her that you found yourself thinking about her all the time. You wanted to tell her that every time you got in a fight with Mon-el, you wanna call her. Most of all, you wanted to tell her that she was slowly becoming one of the most important people in your life.

  
Even though all these things were true, deep down you knew that if you said them aloud, you would put her in a position that could potentially destroy you both.

  
“I'm sorry, Lena, but everything is alright; I'm just a little tired. I have been up since the crack of dawn and I guess, I've been feeling lonely lately, that's all”.

  
She was your friend and nothing more and as much as your overactive imagination wanted to believe she was struggling with this as much as you were, you knew it wasn't true.

  
“Kara, you don't need to lie to me” she said softly as she placed her hand over yours. Her face hardened then and she continued “I don't like that he leaves you alone so much. He won't even let you have friends! He can't control you like that, it's not healthy, Kara”.

 

“It's not like that, Lena” you replied, tired.

  
Ever since Mon-el began traveling for his job, he had become more controlling and jealous.

  
“Really?” Lena said raising her voice “When was the last time that you saw James or Winn? Your sister doesn't count either. Are you honestly going to sit here and tell me you are happy sitting in that brownstone every afternoon after work with nothing else to do than wait for your husband?”

  
“That's enough” you stand up “I'm not gonna discuss this with my boss. I'm sorry, Lena. I'll see you in the meeting”

  
And you left, leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table and a very confused Lena in the couch.

* * *

  
“As you can see in the screen, the value of the company has…”

  
You were sitting in the round table, listening to some none sense about how L-Corp was expanding over Asia, the new labs on India.

  
As CCO you were required to be on every single meeting but your mind was elsewhere.

  
Your glance drifted to her again: Lena was sitting at the middle of the table, with the CFO and COO by her side.

  
You played again her words and yours at the coffee, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

  
Apart from a cold greeting when you entered the conference room, you hadn't talked to each other since the coffee and you wanted to apologize to her.

  
She wasn't only your boss but your best friend and she wasn't to blame for your feelings.

  
“So are we still rich, Matthew?” Lena interrupted the man and that earned a few laughs from the people in the room.

  
“Very much, Miss Luthor” he answered, a shy smile on his blushing face.

  
“Excellent” and then she stood, effectively ending the meeting “Then I’ll see all of you next week to discuss the new security system and the green additions we’ll have in the center building, I have an important meeting this afternoon, gentlemen and ladies, excuse me”

  
Everyone started to leave the room and then…

  
“Mrs. Danvers, a word please”

  
She never called you for your complete last name (Lars-Danvers) and you never noticed until now.

  
You waited until everyone left the room and then a few seconds passed by without a word between you.

  
“I'm sorry” you both said at the same time.

  
You let out a laugh and she smiled at you.

  
“Lena, I'm not mad at you, I swear. I just don't want to keep having this conversation.”

  
“That's okay. I overstepped a boundary and I know it. I didn't mean to push you, Kara. I'm so sorry. We were supposed to have fun and I ruined it.”

  
“Don't worry about it. You are my friend, Lena, I'm sorry that I reacted that way”.

  
“Alright” she said, clapping her hands “We are gonna do something fun today”.

  
You turned towards her and couldn't help the giggle that slipped out when you took in the grin on her face.

  
How she went from serious mode to giddy in such a short time was unbelievable.

  
“Sorry to disappoint you but I actually need to go to that Aquarium thing and it's already getting late for that”

  
You chanced a glance over at Lena, who had a crooked smirk on her face and your heart sped up again. You'll need to see a doctor soon if this behavior keep going.

  
“Wouldn't be amazing if the CEO of L-Corp decided to make an appearance?” she asked, feigning innocence.

  
Oh no.

  
“Oh, no, not again. No”

  
“Come on, Kara, you know I love the whale habitat and you wouldn't have to do the speech: I will do it!”

  
“No, not gonna happen. Your security will kill me…”

  
“They don't have to know; it would be our secret!”

  
“A secret that would be in the news tonight, you're Lena Luthor for pete’s sake!”

  
“Please” Lena said, pouting.

  
Oh no, not that pout.

  
“Lena…” you warned her.

  
She kept looking at you with those beautiful green eyes, taking your breath again.

  
“Okay” you gave up.

  
“Yes!”

  
“I thought you said you had an important meeting"

  
“An important meeting with you” she replied, smiling brightly and looking every bit of the 25 year old that she really was “Come on, we can take my car” and then she took your hand and you felt a shock run through your arm.

  
You looked up at Lena and the grin was gone from her face but it had been replaced with something else entirely: her eyes were darkened and her mouth was parted. She was looking at you with a very serious glint in her eyes.

  
Taking a deep breath, you let go of her hand, starting to walk towards the crystal doors. You flexed your fingers and felt a strange sense of loss where she had touched you.

  
You looked at her watching down her hand with curiosity. Soon enough, she shook her head lightly and turned towards you.

  
“You ready?” She asked.

  
“Just let me grab my purse”

  
“I'll go with you”.

  
You walked in silence until you reached your office. You made a quick list of the things that you will need and send a message to Mon-el reminding him where you will be that afternoon. It helped you to sober a little and then you followed Lena to her office so she could grab her keys and purse.

  
When you reached the elevator doors, waiting, she placed a hand in your lower back that remained there after the doors opened and both of you stepped in.

  
As the warm air rushed, you were bombarded with her scent. It was sweet and kind of musky, and you had to take several breaths to calm down.

  
“You alright?” She asked as you stood completely motionless.

  
You could feel the soft hair from her side burn-up against your cheek and your eyes widened when you realized how close she really was, standing directly behind, you could feel her chest pressed up against your back.

  
You nodded and, hesitantly, took a few steps forward.

  
Finally, with a click, the doors opened. You were in the parking lot.

  
“This way” Lena said from behind you.

  
You followed her wondering where things had suddenly changed. You could swear that she had been flirting with you all morning but the fact alone confused you: she knew your situation, you had trusted her with some of the issues of your marriage.

  
What was she doing?.

  
When she stopped, you weren't paying attention and crashed into her back, grabbing onto her sides to steady yourself.

  
Her breathing was harsh as her arms circled around you, leaning into your touch and you immediately dropped your hands as if you had touch fire.

  
The tension that had been growing throughout the morning was increasing and you weren't sure how to handle it.

  
Lena seemed to composed instantly as she walked to the other side of the car and gestured for you to come in.

  
_Had she planned everything to get me here when she send me that email in the morning?_

  
“Well” her voice was a little hoarse “are we going to the aquarium or would you like to spend all the day in my marvelous car?” And the teasing was back.

  
“Just ride, Lena”

  
“Sure, darling”

  
Things were getting out of control. You would be lying if you said her flirting wasn't getting a reaction out of you. You hated that it was, but at the same time it was exhilarating having her showing her interest so openly.

  
Maybe it was the fact that Mon-el had long since stopped flirting with you, or the fact that your attraction for Lena was completely getting out of control.

  
The urge to touch her was unbearable, and every time she said something to provoke you, you wanted to kiss that smug look off of her face. That alone was a dangerous enough notion to come to terms with.

  
Your physical attraction to Lena had seemingly snuck up on you in the past several months. You couldn't exactly pinpoint when your body began responding to her but it was definitely there, under your skin, making you ache every time you were with her.

  
You used to justify yourself that it was because your relationship with Mon-el wasn’t as affectionate as it used to be.

  
Lena and Mon-el couldn’t be more different. Mon-el used to be a little dorky and sweet but now that boy had gone long time ago.

  
Lena was different, she seemed to be in control of herself all the time. When she wanted, she could pry information out of anyone with a simple look. She had a penetrating stare that could make people nervous. But once she let you in, you discovered the real Lena, the sensitive, nerd and passionate one.

  
Her gaze was on the road. You couldn’t look at her.

  
Spending the day with her was turning to be a very bad idea. The more time you were together, the more charged the energy were between you and you know it was only a matter of time before something happened.

  
You didn’t know what Lena’s intentions were towards you but she was bolder as the time passed and you didn’t know what you would do if she made a move...

* * *

 

  
“L-Corp had made clear their intentions towards the environment and how we want to protect the vulnerable species” Lena spoke, over an improvised podium.

  
Kara didn’t make a speech simply because there wasn’t going to be one, but when the investors of the aquarium saw Lena, they wanted her to say some words.

  
“The new habitat will have an incredible variety of tropical fishes and the new rehab center for sharks and other wounded species”

  
The crowd applauded.

  
She kept talking, everyone hypnotized by her words and actions. You could relate. Lena was an incredible orator.

  
The press started to make questions. You talked with Lena about this: the moment someone asked something personal, the conference was off and then you will able to visit the habitats together.

  
Inevitably, after 2 questions, some reporter said: “Lena, are you going to attend Lex court’s resolution next month?”

  
And that was it.

  
You stood up and took the mic on the podium.

  
“Miss Luthor already released a statement about the subject. Any questions related to that will be answer until the resolution date” you recited, the words already imprinted in your mind. “Anymore questions about the Luthor Habitat of tropical fishes?” you made yourself very clear and heard Lena chuckled behind you.

  
You didn’t give them time to reformulate another “Lex” related question and quickly ushered Lena off the podium.

  
“Thank you” Lena whispered in your ear, making you shiver.

  
“Miss Luthor!” someone called and you turned towards the voice. It was one of the investors “I’m sorry about the press”

  
“That’s okay” Lena assured “It won’t be the last time they asked about the subject”

  
“It was so wonderful that you decided to come today. We appreciate it so much”.

  
“It's my pleasure, Mr. Goldsmith. Can I ask for a favor instead?” Lena said, a mischievous tone in her voice.

 

“Of course, Miss Luthor, whatever you need!”.

  
“My friend and I want to see the exhibitions without the press following us. Can you make it possible?”

  
“Say no more, Miss Luthor, I promise they won't bother you” he said.

  
“Excellent! Then I better start, Mr. Goldsmith, thank you so much” she replied, giving him a hug and then quick kiss on the cheek, leaving him star struck for awhile.

  
“That wasn't fair” you whispered to Lena, while you made your way to the habitats.

  
“Everything is fair in love and war, darling”

  
The first exhibition, an habitat named The wild Reef, were full of six to ten foot sharks that scared the crap out of Lena, even if they were contained by a wall of glass.

  
“They are so graceful” you said in awe as a small Bonnethead shark swam by the window directly in front of you.

  
“For something that could take you leg off”Lena scoffed as you continued to watch the sharks circle the large habitat.

  
“If you saw one in the water, they would be more afraid of you than you would be of them, Lena. Most sharks attacks are accidents”

  
“I don't think I would be willing to take my chances with one of those” Lena said pointing to a particular large Sandbar shark.

  
“Most sharks attacks happen because they mistake people for fish” you said matter of factly as you turned to smirk at her.

  
“I don't care what they mistake people for. I like all my fingers and toes, thank you very much”

  
You laughed at her and place your hand in the small of her back, heartbeat soaring in your ears.

  
Two can play the game.

  
“Let’s go find your whales. I know that's the only reason you like coming here so much”.

  
She nodded and let you steer her through the crowds of people towards the elevator that led up to the Oceanarium, where the dolphins and whales were.

  
“Have you seen the calves?” She asked, breaking the silence as you approached where the new habitat began.

  
“Not since the last one was born” you said softly “did you want to go up or down?”

  
They had spent months completely revamping the Oceanarium, including a whole new whale harbor habitat.

  
“Down” she said, quietly as you made your way towards the large glass walls that allowed you to see the habitat from under the water level. There were seven Beluga whales that roamed the habitat, swimming gracefully around each other.

  
“She's so beautiful” you heard Lena murmuring as she ran her hand along the glass.

  
She was like gravity, pushing you towards her, you couldn't help yourself, seeing her like that, her skin glowing blue as the water reflect on her. You step forward and feel her back pressed to your chest, trapping her against the glass.

  
You let out a startled breath as you realized what you have done and then you felt her hand taking yours, running the tips of her fingers along the back of your hand.

  
“Yes, yes she is” you whispered in her hair, your voice lower than you used to, allowing yourself to smell her scent, both of you reading between the lines of your statement, knowing that you didn't refer to the whale at all.

  
You could feel her painting, taking shallow breaths as you stayed in silence, watching the whales swim through the habitat.

  
Her warm back was pressed up against your chest as she continued to lightly run her fingers along the skin of your hand.

  
Bolder and completely entrance in the moment, you circled your arm around her waist, bringing her closer, until your nose was just millimeters away from her ear and you heard a little moan escaped her mouth.

  
_Fuck_.

  
This was it. A point of no return.

  
And then your stomach growled loudly, effectively bringing you back to the reality.

  
You immediately let her go and stepped back.

  
“Maybe we should go get some food” you suggested, your face red as a tomato.

  
She nodded but didn't say anything else as you walked back to the front of the building, where the food court and gift shop were.

  
Once you were seated, the silence continued as you ate with your heads down.

  
You couldn't let yourself look up at her again, images of what could happen in your head...

  
After that, you made your way around the Central Part of the aquarium looking at all of the varieties of fish.

  
The only conversation you had was about the animals and she kept her distance from you as you walked around.

  
When you looked down to your cellphone and realize it was almost five o'clock, you panicked: you spent the entire afternoon in the aquarium with Lena.

  
“I think maybe we should go home now” you said quietly as she walked awkwardly beside me.

  
She nodded and you made your back to her car.

  
The ride back was silent as you crept through evening traffic. Lena had turned on classical music and the ominous tones in some of the pieces seemed to permeate the atmosphere.

  
Everything had changed since the intimate moment where she was pinned between you and the glass of the exhibit. If you had made a move you know… you know she would have accept it…

  
You couldn't deny it anymore.

  
As she pulled the car up to the curb and turned the key in the ignition to off, you wanted to run from the car, away from her. There was no way that you could continue seeing Lena like this.

  
“Thank you for taking me to the aquarium” you said softly as you reached for the door handle.

  
“I'm sorry for monopolizing your day, Kara. Goodnight” she mumbled as you stepped out of her car.

  
You didn't know how to respond her so you didn't.

  
When you got out of the car after your awkward goodbye and began walking up the steps towards the brownstone, you were surprised when you heard a car door slam from behind you instead of a car engine.

  
As you turned around, you saw a flushed Lena running up the sidewalk towards you, her hand nervously touching her blouse.

  
“Lena, what are…”

  
“Don't, Kara, don't ask me, please. Just… if I don't just come out and say this… I'll… I’ll never do it” she whispered as she brought her gaze to yours.

  
The intensity of her green eyes was startling and you gripped onto the front railing to keep yourself from stumbling.

  
Before you could say any other word, Lena pressed a small card into your hand and leaned to whisper in your ear:

  
“Meet me here, please. We need to talk. Alone. Just think about it, please” she turned abruptly and walked back towards her car, leaving you standing there clutching the card in your hand.

  
After you watched her car pull away from the curb, you held it up and was confused by what it said in Lena’s elegant writing:

  
_28th – 9pm_

  
As you flipped the card over, you couldn't help the gasp that escaped you: on the other side, was the information for a hotel downtown. Lena was asking you to meet her – alone – in a hotel room, two days from now.

  
_The Mission hotel_

  
_780 Central avenue_

  
_National city, California_

  
You quickly shoved the small card into your back pocket and fumbled with your keys to open the front door.

  
You had seen Mon-el’s red Volvo parked down the street so you know he had come home early. You could only hope that he hadn't witnessed the strange exchange between Lena and you on the front steps.

  
Your heart was pounding furiously as as your sweaty hand slipped on the door knob. You wiped it off on your skirt and finally was able to push the door open.

  
You weren't sure you could face your husband after what had just transpired. You had basically spent the entire day flirting with your younger boss who just moments before asked you to meet her at a hotel, alone.

  
There was no way that you could go.

  
How were you supposed to leave Mon-el at home on a week night and not have him to be suspicious?

  
_God, Kara, are you actually considering this?_

  
As you walked down the hallway, you could hear the faint noise of the tv in the background.

  
When you turned the corner into the living room l, you could hear the familiar voices of the sports casters.

  
Mon-el was lying sideways across the over-sized couch with his socked feet up the coffee table. He had his arms both propped up behind his head as he stared intently at the tv screen mounted on the wall opposite the couch.

  
“Hey Mon” you said as you took a seat in one of the arm chairs by the window.

  
“Hey Kara. Why were you out so late in the afternoon?”

  
“I told I was going to the aquarium. The new habitat was inaugurated today”

  
After a brief pause you decided to add: “Lena was with me. She, uh, gave a speech and all that”

  
Without taking his eyes off of the tv he said:

  
“Oh, that's cool. I saw you left your car, Did she gave you a ride back?"

  
_I wish_. Oh my god, you need to stop this!

  
“Yeah, she just left”. You stood up, making your way towards the kitchen to start dinner.

  
“I thought you were going to meet your mother” you said, trying to keep calm.

  
“She cancelled. I guess she’s still mad at me because I don't want to work for her”

  
“That's bad”

  
“Don't worry about it. Anyway, I have to leave the day after next to go to some pharmaceutical conference in Ohio. I'll be gone for a few day, I need you to get my suit from the cleaners tomorrow and pack me a bag”

  
You hated the amount of traveling Mon had been doing for his new position. You knew that pharmaceutical advertising reps had some traveling required in the job but it was getting to the point where he was forced to go to these conferences at least once a month.

  
The only conforming thing was that Winn Schott, a dear friend of you, had to go to them as well so you knew they were legitimate.

  
“That's fine, Mon. I'll make sure to get that stuff ready for you tomorrow” you called from the kitchen as you pulled a pack of marinated chicken breast from the fridge.

  
“Thanks, babe” he yelled back from his perch on the couch “oh, and when you come back in here, can you bring me a beer?”

  
You rolled your eyes and continued pulling out the ingredients for the dinner as you called back sweetly “Sure, Mon, whatever _you want_ ” …

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come yell at me at jonathanngroff.tumblr.co


End file.
